


Sticky Notes

by WanderingLotus



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingLotus/pseuds/WanderingLotus
Summary: Tegoshi and sticky notes.





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet hidden in the depths of my laptop~

When he came back in the dressing room after a photo shoot, Massu didn’t know whether this was a dream or a nightmare. 

Sitting on a chair was his bag covered with pink and yellow sticky notes. He didn’t know where to start, better yet move from the very spot where his feet planted on the tiled floor. From the left side, to the right side, to the front, back, and bottom, he could not even see the zippers peeking out. 

Koyama and Shige came into the room and immediately covered their muffled laughter with their hands. The sight of Massu glaring down at his bag was priceless and at the same time frightening. None of them knew what was going to happen next, for Massu didn’t go on a rampage right then and there in front of them. They didn't even dare touch his bag, let alone cover it with sticky notes. 

Koyama composed himself as best as he could and broke the tension in the air. “I guess he left early and gave you a present.” 

Shige cleared his throat nervously. He watched as Massu started to open and close his mouth, gaping at the sight of his bag. “He actually covered the handles too…” 

Massu stayed silent and without a warning he rushed toward his bag and swiped off every little sticky note. Sticky notes started to fly everywhere. Koyama and Shige didn’t know whether to approach him or not, for they could get themselves caught in a tornado of tiny pieces of paper. 

“Massu, take it easy! You know how he is!” Koyama picked up one of the sticky notes and stared. “Massu-“

“Not now, Koyama.” Massu growled, too busy flinging sticky notes in the air and one of them landing on Shige’s face. 

“Oi!” Shige took off the sticky note from his face when he noticed something that Koyama saw as well. “Massu-“

"I said not now!"

"MASSU."

“What?!” 

“...Did you even read the sticky notes?”

He paused. With the one pink sticky note crumpled in his hand, Massu didn't notice his messy partner's handwriting on the back of the sticky note. His shoulders relaxed when he read the contents.

_"I love you ♥"_

The three words were written behind every sticky note all over the floor.

“You can’t stay mad at him forever.” Koyama whispered in his ear with a smile. 

And despite all this, Massu couldn’t agree more.


End file.
